Field
This disclosure relates to a negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, and a negative electrode and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable lithium batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Rechargeable lithium batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, have twice or more high discharge voltage than conventional batteries using an alkali aqueous solution and may have high energy density.
A rechargeable lithium battery may include a positive electrode including a positive active material being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium in a battery cell and an electrolyte solution injected therein.
As for negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon may be used.
Recently, non-carbon-based negative active materials such as Si have been investigated to afford stability and high-capacity in rechargeable lithium batteries.